Crafting
Crafting (řemeslnictví) je rozsáhlý Skill sloužící k výrobě šperků, keramiky nebo zbroje. S level 40 Crafting a brown apron lze vstoupit do Crafting Guild (cechu řemeslníků). Keramika (pottery) Keramika vzniká výrobou předmětů ze Soft clay (měkká hlína), kterou lze získat těžbou (mining) Clay apoužitím s bucket of water, nebo těžbou Clay s Bracelet of clay (members). Another possibility is to use the Humidify spell from lunar spellbook. Once soft clay is obtained, it can be used on a Potter's wheel to make the object desired, which is then fired in a Pottery oven. Předměty pouze pro Members kurzívou. Urns (urny) Urns jsou typ keramiky používaný při Fishing, Mining, Smelting, Cooking, Woodcutting a Prayer, které dávají bonus 20% experience pro Skill, při kterém jsou použity. Fungují však jen na některé způsoby tréninku. Urny sbírající Ashes z démonů je seberou automaticky, také s bonusem 20% experience. Obchodovat lze pouze s vypálenými urnami bez runy (nr), jiné typy jsou neprodejné. Výroba: Hráč na Pottery wheel použije 2 kusy Soft clay. Pak je třeba zvolit typ urny, takže vznikne Urn (unf). Vyšší Crafting level umožní vyrobit lepší urny, viz tabulka. Tu je třeba vypálit v Pottery oven, čímž vznikne Urn (nr), kterou lze prodat. Na Urn (nr) je třeba přidat runu (viz níže), aby vznikla Urn ®: *Fishing - Water rune *Cooking - Fire rune *Mining - Earth rune *Smelting - Fire rune *Woodcutting - Earth rune *Prayer - Air rune Hráč může Urn ® mít u sebe, když trénuje Skill. Tím se z ní stane Urn a po kompletním naplnění Urn (full). Kliknutím se teleportuje a hráč získá Experience. Zpracovávání kůže (leather) Dobytčí kůže (cowhide) Hráč potřebuje jehlu (needle) a dostatek nití (thread), které lze koupit v Crafting obchodech v Al-Kharid nebo Rimmington, a dostatek vydělané kůže (cowhide -> leather) - kůži vydělá Tanner v Al Kharid nebo Crafing guild. Vydělání stojí 1 coin za běžnou leather a 3 coins za tvrdou kůži - Hard leather. Lze vydělávat nákupem Cowhide na Grand Exchange a prodejem Hard leather. Hadí kůže (snakeskin - members) Snakeskins lze získat zabitím Bush snakes na ostrově Mos Le'Harmless nebo aktivitami] Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup a Temple Trekking. Vydělání stojí 15 coins, k výrobě je třeba needle a thread. Snakeskins se také využívají při výrobě Broodoo shields z tribal masks. Kůže z yaka (yak hide - members) Vyžaduje zahájení The Fremennik Isles. Yak-hide lze získat zabitím Yaka přinesení k Tanner, který za 5 coins vyrobí cured yak-hide. Dragonhides (members) Rozdíly oproti Leather: *Vydělání: 20 coins za dragonhide *Lze vyrobit jen vambraces, chaps a bodies *High alchemy není doporučeno používat na Chaps *Na Vambraces lze přidělat kebbit claws, čímž vzniknou spiky vambraces s +2 Strength bonusem *Použití Sacred clay needle zlevní trénink. Sklo (glass - members) Potřebné předměty: *''Glassblowing pipe'' (trubka na foukání skla). Lze zdarma sebrat na Entrana nebo v Hemenster či koupit v Dorgesh-Kaan nebo Piscatoris Fishing Colony. *''Buckets of sand'' (kbelíky písku). Lze získat použitím bucket na sand pit v Yanille, Rellekka, Dorgesh-Kaan, Zanaris nebo Entrana. Po dokončení Hand in the Sand bude denně zdarma do banky doručeno 84 buckets of sand poté, co si promluvíte s Bertem osobně nebo pomocí spell NPC Contact. *''Soda ash'' vznikne spálením seaweed (nebo swamp weed) na range nebo fire (žádné Experience). Několik jich lze nalést na Entrana, Waterbirth Island, u Rock Crabs v Rellekka, Piscatoris fishing colony a na Karamja. Arhein z General store v Catherby prodá 80 kusů denně, 2 Coins]] za kus. Lze získat i přes Fishing s big net Použijte ingredience (soda ash, bucket of sand) s pecí furnace), čímž vznikne molten glass. :Poznámka: Lunar spell Superglass Make může být použit místo Furnace. Hráč obdrží jen polovinu XP a ztratí Buckets, získá ale navíc 1& - 10 Molten glass. Předměty vytvatujete z Molten glass pomocí Glassblowing pipe. Lokace Entrana je ideální místo pro foukání skla. Jsou zde všechny suroviny i nástroje. Dorgesh-Kaan má pec, sporák i písek. Swamp weed lze získat z Molanisks. Navíc zde lze získat Cave goblin wire ze stroje vedle peci (level 44 thieving), což lze přidat na Light orb. Neitiznot má skvělé vlastnosti pro ty, co už suroviny mají dopředu. Suroviny lze zpracovat přímo vedle bankovní truhly. Vyžaduje to však The Fremennik Trials. Místo toho lze však použít i Falador. Olejové lampy (members) Pokud chcete naplnit oil lamps s Lamp oil, musíte použít swamp tar na lamp oil still a mít přitom u sebe oil lamp. To lze provést pouze v Rimmington v domě vědců a v Dorgesh-Kaan. Apothecary ve Varrock také může proměnit Swamp Tar na olej. Bitevní hole (battlestaves - members) Unpowered orbs lze nabít u jednoho ze 4 obelisků. Použitím Elementar orb na Battlestaff pak lze vyrobit Elemental staff a slušně si vydělat. Battlestafff lze zakoupit v Zaff's Superior Staffs ve Varrock nebo od Baba Yaga na Lunar Isle. Cena je 7 000 coins. Denní zásoby jsou však omezené. Na výrobu si vemte Staff daného elementu do ruky. Stříbro (silver) Stříbrné předměty lze vyrobit použitím Silver bar na Furnace. Navíc je třeba mít formu (mould). Zlato a drahokamy Na výrobu zlatých šperků je potřeba: *Gold bars - lze vyrobit pomocí smithing *Forma - ring, necklace, bracelet nebo amulet mould - lze koupit v Crafting obchodech *Drahokam (gem) - musí být otesaný, lze získat pomocí mining *Furnace - pec, ve které lze vytvořit šperk Immense heat (members) Immense Heat je speciální schopnost Pyrelords. Nahradí Furnace. Na amulet je třeba přidat ball of wool, čímž lze získat 4 experience. Amulet pak lze očarovat pomocí Enchant spells. Drahokamy v Shilo Village (members) Shilo Village má zvláštní drahokamy, které jdou otesat, ale nejdou z nich vyrobit šperky. Navíc se při zpracování mohou rozpadnout. Tyto kameny lze získat: *Z dolů v Shilo Village (po dokončení Shilo Village (quest)) *Z dolů v podzemí na Lunar Isle *Prosekávání džungle v Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup - malá šance nalezení dolu s 3 gems *Otevírání Zogre tombs *Panning (rýžování) v Digsite poté, co si promluvíte s Panning instructor *Vytáhnutí z bedny ve Varrock Museum výměnou za objekty z digsite *Krádeží od členů HAM Ze všech drahokamů (včetně těchto) lze vyrábět špičky pro bolts pomocí Fletching. Tyto bolts pak lze vylepšit použitím Magic - Enchant. Draahokamy ze Shilo Village se používají i na Tai Bwo Wannai cleanup. Rogue's Den (members) Často přehlíženou částí crafting (a thieving) je Rogue's Den. U vstupu jsou na zdech trezory, které lze rozbíjet. Lze v nich nalézt coins nebo drahokamy - sapphire až diamond. Lze je prodat nebo zpracovat na šperky. Je třeba mít level 50 Thieving. Ostatní Barvení plášťů (capes) Capes lze koupit v obchodě s oblečením ve Varrocku, nebo lze zabít Highwayman jižně od Faladoru. Dyes (barvy) vyrábí Aggie v Draynor Village za 5 coins plus ingredience. Members mohou koupit barvy v Lletya za 6 coins. Za barvení pláště se získá jen 2,5 experience, proto je doporučeno jen pro dekorativní účely. Fremennik roundshields (members) Po zahájení The Fremennik Isles lze s použitím woodcutting a crafting vyrobit Fremennik roundshields. Na výrobu je třeba 1 bronze nail, 1 rope, 2 arctic pine logs a hammer. Výrobou se získá 34 crafting experience. Gloves of silence (members) Na level 64 crafting lze opravovat Gloves of silence pomocí dark kebbit fur, needle a thread. Použití Gloves of silence snižuje šanci neúspěchu při kapesních krádežích. Feather headdress (members) S level 79 crafting lze použít 20 coloured feathers na coif, čímž vznikne Feather headdress a 50 experience. Shades of Mort'ton activity (members) V Shades of Mort'ton (activity) lze opravit Temple of Mort'ton pomocí 3 materiálů. S použitím Flamtaer hammer lze získat 3-30 Crafting experience za sekundu. V průměru 12 - 15#nbsp;000 xp za hodinu. Tkaní (spinning a weaving) Spinning lze provádět na Spinning wheel. Weaving se dělá na Loom. Hráči, kteří dokončili Throne of Miscellania, mohou získat až 1250 flax denně. Hráč, který má Seers' headband 2 nebo lepší, může v Seers' Village plést flax mnohem rychleji. Snelms (members) V Mort Myre swamp jsou snails (hlemýždi), ze kterých lze získat shells (ulity). Lze na ně použít chisel, čímž vznikne snelm. Získá se tím 32,5 experience. Mají 2 verze - pointed (špičatá) a rounded (kulatá). Dočasné zvýšeí Crafting level (members) *Orange (oranžové) spicy stew může zvýšit/snížit až o 6 levels. *Poison chalice může zvýšit o 1 level nebo zranit až 490 life points, lze zdarma získat od Stankers západně od Seers' Village. *Crafting potion zvyšuje o 3 levels *Použití Crafting cape zvyšuje o 1 level, ale vyžaduje level 99. Crafting Cape Tento plášť si mohou koupit pouze P2P hráči s 99 Crafting za 99 000 Coins od Master Crafter v Crafting Guild. Lze použít pro dočasné zvýšení Crafting level na 100. de:Handwerk fi:Crafting en:Crafting Kategorie:Skills Kategorie:F2P skills Kategorie:Crafting